1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more particularly to controlling energy consumption of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
System devices can overheat or have reduced battery life when their sub-devices consume more energy than expected. Various ways of detecting when devices are consuming too much energy have been proposed. For example, a device can shut down or be throttled when a temperature at the device is exceeded. However, this solution does not deterministically limit energy consumption over a number of cycles. Another proposed solution is to set a frequency of a device at a sufficiently low frequency to guarantee the device will not draw more a desired current under any operating condition. However, this artificially imposes a frequency value that is likely to affect performance. Therefore, an apparatus and method of controlling energy consumption of an electronic device overcoming these problems would be useful.